


Daddy's New Pet

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't choose this life it thrust itself upon me the way women did on army breaks. It slinked up and slipped it's pale hands around my throat like a collar on a dog and whispered, "You are mine." I mean this quite literally.</p><p>I was only in his employment for a few days before the true weight of the contract I had signed set in. He'd warned me that it was written in blood but at the time I'd been on my fifth shot due to the Irish man's seemingly endless wealth and I hadn't cared as long as the money was as good as he hinted at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's New Pet

I didn't choose this life it thrust itself upon me the way women did on army breaks. It slinked up and slipped it's pale hands around my throat like a collar on a dog and whispered, "You are mine." I mean this quite literally.

I was only in his employment for a few days before the true weight of the contract I had signed set in. He'd warned me that it was written in blood but at the time I'd been on my fifth shot due to the Irish man's seemingly endless wealth and I hadn't cared as long as the money was as good as he hinted at.

James Moriarty had a way of weaving words together to make glorious masterpieces that left you breathless as if you'd been making love to his lilting voice. That could have been the scotch talking but I mentioned that to him and earned myself a good old fashioned bitch slap, cunt even got his nails into it- had the marks on my cheeks for weeks. I wanted out and told him so it took him only a second to bring up the contract clause something-something I didn't care but the main point was that the only way out was through my death. 

"That's shit!" I screamed, my drunken rage taking over as I toss the gold rimmed shot glass at the wall. "You haven't even paid me yet and you are threatening my life?"

"And you my dear idiot have already wasted most of your pay away on booze which, I may say, is why you were out of work in the first place." The small man crossed his legs and grinned smugly. "Why don't you come sit next to Daddy and cool off." 

"What?" My blood ran cold as I stared. What had I signed up for? What did he want? "I-I..." I took a step back preparing to run as fast as my heavy legs could go. I'd already killed a target that morning but I knew the man couldn't expose me without cutting the thread he'd been building, or so I was willing to bargain on.

He tisked and moved his hand to his pocket as if preparing to draw a weapon. "I wouldn't do that pet."

"I'm not-"

"Oh I think you will find that you are. You signed the contract my drunk friend." Slowly, almost spider like, the man uncrossed his legs and stood to walk towards me. My lead feet couldn't move even when I felt his cold hands wrap around my neck. He was shorter than me, weaker than me and smelt like peppermint schnapps, sweet with a burn that stands nose hairs up on end. "Are you going to try and run Moran." 

His lilt ran up my spine and I shook my head, his hands keeping me from moving very much. "No sir." 

"No Daddy." 

"N-n..." My cheeks flushed, his hands gripped tighter. "No Daddy." 

"You are mine. Now come." He led me by the collar then pushed me to my knees at the edge of his seat. He kept me there until the sun rose in the floor to ceiling windows we faced. His fingers laced through my blond hair, tugging sometimes but mostly just stroking as if I were a dog. Each time my head lolled to the side he'd tut and smack me. 

"You do what I say when I say it Moran. Eyes open." 

"Yes Daddy." I found myself answering as the night grew long and the stars flickered out. "Yes Daddy."

Please let me sleep. Please let go of my hair. If I am good you will let me sleep.

I found myself drooling on his pant leg come the next evening when still he insisted I not move. I was grateful he let me sleep. I nuzzled against him appreciatively.

"See, that's my good boy. I have the key to the dry bar and should you be needing relief you will come to me." It was for the best but I couldn't help the small pout on my face. He grinned and lifted my chin. "Tell Daddy thank you."

A warmth filled my belly that left my chest hollow. "Thank you Daddy."


End file.
